carthaxfandomcom-20200213-history
History of the sector
This document covers the history of the Carthax Sector, such as it is recorded in the great annals. There are many holes in our great sector's long history - some of them great victories lost to the ages, some of them dark secrets that have been hidden all too well. We have an extensive and diligent team of adepts working day and night to scour the vast archives in the name of illuminating more of this lost history. The Great Crusade *Rogue Trader Aniel Hydronus discovers the Carthax Sector *Roboute Guilliman and his Ultramarines lead the Sector into Compliance with minimal resistance *An age of building and fortification begins with House Hydronus playing a prominent role in supplying the Imperial Forces. The Horus Heresy *Sector attacked by forces allied with the Word Bearers in an attempt to punish the Ultramarines for Monarchia. The Age of Rebirth *As the most stable of worlds prior to the Horus Heresy Pillarus Prime is established as the centre of the Carthax Sector and a central government is forged The Forging *The Nakt Crusade of the late 8th Century M32 discovers and conquers the Cuir region of space, quickly subsumed into the nearby Carthax sector as the Cuir sub-sector. The Nova Terra Interregnum The Age of Apostasy The Age of Redemption The Waning The Time of Ending M42.009 * Inquisitor Lord Carthax, Marcus Grolin, dies at the age of 317. M42.010 * A psychic attack on the world of Carthage leads to the mass assassination of over one hundred of the Inquisitors gathered to discuss to the approaching election of the new Inquisitor Lord Carthax. In the aftermath of the psychic attack the planet is beset by a vast daemonic incursion, Inquisitor Jeremiah Cross currently leads a force of Imperial Guard, Magma Crows and Grey Knights in an attempt to save the planet. * Following the Carthage Massacre the worlds along the Nexus Belt Trade Route declared their independence from the Sector Senate and the Imperium as a whole. The Nexus Belt Crusade is spearheaded by a number of Inquisitors who survived the Carthage Massacre. * After extensive political intrigue on all sides, Inquisitor Lord Calleia is elected the new Inquisitor Lord Carthax by his peers at an election held on Tigguo Cobauc. * Lord Inquisitor Kyriaciou establishes a new Inquisitional Star Fortress with the sole purpose of training a new generation of Inquisitors to replenish the Carthaxian ranks. The current location is known only to members of the Order of the Iron Rose and Inquisitor Lord Calleia. * A series of attacks on Imperial worlds within the Sector have been attributed to the Arch Heretic Kezler Thrain, these attacks come in the form of well organised and orchestrated biological attacks leading to the name of the Plague of Nights being coined by the Imperial Task force assigned to locating and destroying the Arch Traitor. M42.011 * An investigation is launched into the Cold Trade of Xenos artefacts within the Carthax Sector, primarily focusing on the Antonine cluster. Despite this investigation, the Xenotech black market proves to strengthen over .011. * Corporal Aderyn Aeslin of the Theklian 327th Regiment resurrects in miraculous circumstances during the Ilithyian War, but hopes of her turning the decades long war are dashed when her meeting with Inquisitorial representatives is fired upon by an orbital defence platform hijacked by the heretic Saarthul. She is posthumously canonised as Saint Aderyn. * The Cuir Subsector is thrown into mass rioting following the death of the Corporal, at a cost of billions of lives. M42.012 * The continued rise of a mysterious organisation where every agent hides his or her true identity behind the name "Kaede Mack" comes to an abrupt halt when the Inquisition seek out and destroy its primary data-transmitters. * Codenamed only as Kharybdis, a planetary system in the Cuir Subsector disappears from real-space. While it remains on all known warp routes, it also finds itself linked with the Scylla system, which has similarly disappeared from the Abraxis sector on the Eastern Fringe of the galaxy. The cause proves to be a corrupted Xenos warp gate, but the worlds are placed under quarantine until such a time as the consequences of destroying the gate can be determined. M42.013 * Following the rise of the Xenotech cold trade, the Rogue Trader Eramus is tracked down. M42.014 Category:Fluff Category:Incomplete